oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe's Exoddus Intro Cutscene
We see the "handprint" moon above the night sky of Oddworld and then we see a jungle area with bones Abe (Narrating): This is Necrum, long ago, the Mudokons brought their dead here... We then switch to a mining area with Mudokon slave workers mining the area. Abe (Narrating): '''That was before the Glukkons started stealing our bones. They used Mudokon slaves to do it... We see that these Mudokons have had their eyes bound rather than their mouths '''Abe (Narrating): ...BLIND ones that couldn't see. The Glukkons didn't want anyone to know what they were digging up... And no-one ever did! Not until the spirit of those bones paid ME a visit. We then see the end of the "Good" Ending of the previous game, when Big Face and Abe appeared on a high pedestal being cheered on by a group of freed mudokons. Abe (Narrating): 'That's me, my name is Abe, I had just returned from saving 99 Mudokons from RuptureFarms. We then see Abe farting and it picks up from there, the crowd goes silent. '''Abe: '''Oops... '''Bigface: '"Oops"?... (Laughs) Ah, Abe This makes the crowd laugh until Big Face pats Abe's back too hard and he fall on to the ground, knocking him unconscious. '''Abe: That was when they came to see me. We see 3 Mudokon spirits in a vision that Abe is having known as the Three Weirdos, one is missing the lower torso, one is missing an arm and the other is missing a leg. Weirdo #1: '''Abe, you're the saviour of the Mudokons, so you gotta help us. '''Weirdo #2: The Glukkons are digging up our bones. Weirdo #3: You gotta come to Necrum, Abe. All three: Quickly! We then switch to a scene where Abe and a group of Mudokons are walking through the desert. Abe (Narrating): We had to do something, so me and some others went in search of Necrum, the journey started well, we were kinda excited... Quiet Mudokon #1: Abe you're just the greatest. Abe: Oh, okay. A little later on in the day, one of the Mudokons at the back were stopping for a breather. Abe (Narrating): '''But by lunchtime, we were getting pretty tired... '''Mudokon near the back: '''Come on! '''Mudokon at the back: How much longer? The sun is getting low, Abe's group has had enough. Abe (Narrating): '''By dinner, it was unbearable. '''The mudokon at the back falls flat on his face with his legs sticking up. Alf: It's because of you we're in this mess! Mudokon #2: This bites! Quiet Mudokon: Can I go home? They hear a noise heading their way. Abe: What's that? Alf: Don't ask me! Abe: '''Where is that coming from? A train moves past them, they jump down on the ground, it is an overhead rail system, this train drops something, they examine it. '''Abe: Hey, look at that... It's a bone, I think we're close! Let's go! Alf: '''Yeah! They follow the tracks to see a structure that looks similar to the Scrabania Temple, which can only be Necrum. They climb up a wooden barrier telling those who can read it that Necrum Mines was under the ownership of Soulstorm Mining Company, they see what's on the other side. '''Mudokon: We're not supposed to be here...! All five of the mudokons land safely, but... Mudokon: Look out, Abe! Abe: Ow, ow, ow... D'OH! Flying Slig: Somethin' smells! Abe then drops into the screen and the player takes over. Category:Cutscenes Category:Abe's Exoddus Category:Abe's Exoddus Cutscenes